


In which there is love, happiness, angst, and sweets.

by Cherry_Soda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, I wasn't going to finish this originally but hey, M/M, Past Abuse (mentioned), because i think sam may have one in this fic, is it possible to have a voice kink?, look at it now... it's way too long and im still not done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Soda/pseuds/Cherry_Soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story started as a small ficlet I was writing on my second day of freshman year high school... and now it's the longest on-going fanfiction I've ever written and I'm still not done...<br/>It's a high school Au and Sam is a freshman while Lucifer is a junior and there's a lot of weird jokes and similes... and yeah...<br/>THIS FIC IS UNFINISHED AND NEVER WILL BE FINISHED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which there is love, happiness, angst, and sweets.

Sam walked through the hall, He was a freshman and it was only his second day a Reaper High. Crowded was a good word for the corridor at the moment he decided, trying - and failing - to not bump into anyone. All of this - the giant building, the excessive amounts of stairs, the eccentric teachers - it was all a bit too much for Sam. He was taller than most everyone, so thankfully people mistook him for an upperclassman. It was fortunate because he didn't have to deal with the stigma and stereotype placed on freshman.  
_"More like fresh-MEAT"_  
He thought, laughing mentally. The "traffic" in the hallway was atrocious, honestly it was slower than a turtle stampeding through peanut butter. After what seemed like an eternity, Sam made it to his English class. He took advanced English, which meant all the grades were mixed together into one semi-average classroom population. He took a seat next to his best friend - Gabriel - And sighed when his brother ( A junior ) walked in and ruffled Sam's hair. Adding a sunshine-y:  
"Hiya, Sammy"  
Just to tick him off. It was an easy lesson - Just a group conversation - but at some point Sam found himself staring at one of the upperclassman rather than paying attention. he spent the entire hour like that - only half hearing the lesson. He'd just get the Notes from Gabriel after school if there were any. Sam jumped when the bell went off.  
"Really Moose?"  
Gabriel asked sarcastically, his nick-name for Sam came around because of the younger Winchester's unnatural height. Sam rolled his eyes, Knowing Gabriel would've noticed who he was staring at.  
"Yes, okay, I can't help it..."  
They both knew what it was they were actually talking about, but neither of them outright said it. After English was design - another mixed grade class - Gabriel followed behind Sam as they entered the room. The project for the moment was a space themed design, and Sam was doing great. Gabriel was father behind on progress, but he put an INSANE amount of detail into every inch of his pencil-based design. As they were working - Chatting quietly about what homework they had in common and if the other could hang out that evening - Sam felt the table vibrate as a binder was dropped onto it beside him. He had thought it was Castiel - A short and rather quiet freshman with black hair and blue eyes that Sam rarely talked to - So he didn't react until he noticed that the binder didn't belong to Castiel at all. Sam quickly noted that the trench-coat wearing Student was sitting across the room next to his brother. he didn't know much about Castiel but he did know that the kid had a thing for his brother - which made him more uncomfortable than he'd care to admit. The tag on the binder next to him read " _Lucifer_ " and to be honest Sam didn't know how to react. How should one react when the person sitting next to them was named after fucking SATAN?!  
" _They must be a new addition to the class._ "  
Thought Sam, at this point he still had yet to look over at this "Lucifer" character. That remained the case until he felt a hand on his shoulder, reacting by jumping slightly - a shocked gasp falling from his lips. It was then that he turned to see who it was sitting beside him - eyes widening as Sam realized it was the upperclassman from before. He felt his cheeks grow hot as Lucifer smiled.  
"So you're Dean's little brother, right?"  
_"Holy shit"_  
Sam thought, not sure how to react to a voice of liquid gold. Lucifer had a calm, steady tone and yet he still sounded playful - teasing.  
"Y-yeah, I am"  
"I thought so. By the way, may I ask what about me fascinated you so much? I couldn't help but notice your staring last hour."  
Sam swallowed heavily, unsure of how to reply. he opened his mouth to speak - making up his response as he went - when Gabriel cut in.  
"You had tape on your back"  
"Did I?"  
"Yep"  
To say he was relieved was a major understatement. Gabriel could come up with stories so fast Sam almost couldn't convince himself that the blonde was human sometimes, however his friend's crazy talent had - yet again - saved him from a rather embarrassing conversation. Sam turned back to his work, but it was difficult to remain focused when he could _feel_ Lucifer's eyes on him. Maybe this was his form of retaliation? For what _must've_ been the thousandth time that hour, Sam shifted in his seat - swallowing heavily. By the time the bell rang Sam was _unbelievably_ uncomfortable. Lucifer was pale, blonde hair cut neatly short - though it still looked a bit messy. His Eyes though - it was those eyes that left Sam breathless. Piercing, icy blue hues that held a steady gaze upon whatever they decided to acknowledge. It made Sam feel small, being subject to that curious, yet critical gaze. Sam almost wanted to run out to the bus however, he refrained. Even when he realized Lucifer was following him. Sam finally arrived at the bus after a bit of walking and was greeted by his brother who was - as always - already on the bus. Sam took a seat next to Dean and watched - with a slight fear tugging at his chest - as Lucifer got on the bus as well. The cool-headed Junior took a seat in front of Sam and his brother, Turning to speak with Dean in his melodic voice. Sam - although he'd never admit it - could definitely get used to that smooth timbre. Just as Sam was relaxing into the depths of his mind Dean's voice broke the odd silence of the bus, which usually had a volume that would give a def person a headache.  
"So, we still on for tonight? I need help with Algebra."  
"Certainly, I wouldn't be on this bus if I wasn't planning on helping you, Dean."  
"Right, Umm.... Sorry Lucifer."  
Lucifer laughed, an almost wheezing sort of sound. He then turned that steel gaze on Sam, who shuddered - just slightly (or so he told himself) - in return.  
"I do hope I wont... _Disturb_ you..."  
Lucifer had paused before drawing out the word "disturb" in such a distinct way that it almost seemed like he was considering another term but decided against it.  
"N-no, you're fine."  
Sam made an attempt to not allow his voice to shake but... he failed... The thought of Lucifer accompanying the brothers to their house was _intoxicating_ Sam watched as Gabriel made his way onto the bus, taking the seat across the isle from Sam - as he always did. Sam had invited Gabriel over, he knew Dean wouldn't mind. True to his instinct, Dean didn't care - only pausing to ask if Gabriel was spending the night or not. Sam looked questioningly at Gabriel - who nodded happily.  
Dean smiled and went back to discussing the latest algebra home work with Lucifer. For the remainder of the ride Sam and Gabriel just chatted endlessly about the art project while the shorter of the pair ate suckers. The four students exited the bus at the Winchester's home, Dean unlocking the door and ushering everyone inside. Sam felt the soft brush of fingers against his as he shuffled past Lucifer through the door. The blush that settled into his cheeks was nothing short of embarrassing. Sam hoped he didn't look as distressed as he felt as he scurried up the stairs to his room. Gabriel followed behind him and Sam could hear the quiet laughter from his sugar loving friend.  
"Dude, you're so obvious it hurts to watch."  
Gabriel teased as Sam shut the door behind them.  
"Shut up Gabe, I don't know what you're talking about..."  
Sam said, Not even managing to convince himself that he wasn't a blushing mess.  
"Sure~ look, you've got a _major_ crush on Satan."  
Gabriel mocked using a tone one might use to explain how Santa can make it to every house in the world in one night to a child. It made Sam want to punch him.  
"Don't call him Satan."  
He settled for correcting Gabriel on the older man's name rather than feeding the blonde his own teeth.  
"See~ you're even sensitive on what people call him."  
Gabriel unwrapped a sucker he had pulled from his bag and popped it in his mouth. Sam rolled his eyes, knowing Gabriel wouldn't let the topic go that easily. He set up the X-box and put in Sims 3: pets for Gabriel. For some reason - that Sam would never be able to explain - Gabriel loved that game.  
"You know~"  
Gabriel said teasingly, pausing to lick the sucker from his lips,  
"I bet I could talk to him for you."  
"No, no, absolutely not."  
Sam replied faster than he could really process the words. The last time Gabriel had "talked" to someone for him, that person spent all of 3 years thinking Sam had an extremely wealthy family... Eventually Sam had to explain that the family that makes guns, and his family were not at all related.  
"Well, if you're so uptight about it, why not just talk to him yourself?"  
"First, you know I'd just stutter. Second, I can't just walk downstairs and talk to him, my brother is studying with the guy."  
"Well, I want my notebook and something to eat. There's your excuse to talk to him."  
"Only if you come with, I don't know what you want for food."  
Gabriel smiled widely, then paused the game and stood up. He walked out first, Sam followed after him - attempting not to freak out. They walked into the kitchen - where Dean and Lucifer were studying at the counter - and Sam grabbed Gabriel's notebook while the Blonde rummaged through the fridge. Gabe practically lived with the Winchesters. Sam looked over at his friend who flicked his eyes over at Lucifer, then back at him a few times. Just as Sam was about to turn around - setting down Gabe's note book and hoping all the while that he wouldn't stutter - Lucifer's steady voice cut through the tense silence with ease.  
"So, Sam, what do you do outside of school?"  
It was meant to be friendly conversation, but Sam was struggling for an answer. Get it together Winchester! He took a breath and cleared his thoughts.  
"I don't do much, I usually just hang out with Gabriel..."  
Said short-stack looked up from where he was writing - probably another crazy fanfic - and eating strawberries. Sam shot him a smile before looking back at Lucifer as the junior started talking again.  
"Well, that's something at least."  
He said, sliding the end of his scarlet red pen over his lips.  
"Yeah, I guess so. What about you?"  
Lucifer grinned, It was almost like he was excited to be asked about himself... Sam wasn't sure if excitement really fit Lucifer. He seemed too... _stoic._ The silence had no sooner crossed the line between comfortable and awkward when Lucifer's features gained a more mischievous appearance as his eyes swept over Sam's body.  
"Well,"  
He said, his voice low and wicked,  
"I usually just help out around my house, which is admittedly easier when my little brother is here rather than home to bother me."  
Sam vaguely registered the fact that his mouth hung slightly open - He imagined he was quite the picture of pure surprise - before he stuttered out a rather poorly strung together sentence.  
"G-Gabriel is your... b-brother?!"  
"Exactly, I knew you'd figure it out, smart as you are."  
Sam swallowed, not sure how to react to the compliment or to the fact that his best friend was Lucifer's younger brother.  
"Hey uh, Gabe? you wanna go back upstairs now?"  
Sam inquired hurriedly in his panic to exit the room as soon as he possibly could. Gabriel only nodded and gathered his things in reply, gesturing towards the stairs as a clear indication the Sam should go first. As they climbed the stairs, Sam heard Lucifer's teasing quip of,  
"Don't kill my brother, that's my job."  
Sam just smiled to himself - much as he wanted to avoid Lucifer for a while, He couldn't deny the way the sound of the other man's voice sent a shiver down his spine. - and shut the door behind Gabriel and himself.  
"You look like a 13-year-old girl who just got asked to a dance by Prince-Friggin'-Charming... It's weird... Stop it."  
"Shut up Gabe"  
Sam was a little shocked - Still - that all these years Gabe never once mentioned any siblings... Which made Sam wonder, did he have more than one? Should he question why Gabriel never told him?  
"I know what you're thinking Sam, 'Why didn't I tell you?' It's because I thought you knew. It's just like you and your bro, Everyone knows. The Novaks are pretty popular around here."  
"Oh..."  
"Yeah, but aside from that, you're such a hopeless case Sammich, I mean just look at yourself, blushing mess."  
Sam figured he was slightly pink, however, A look in the mirror reveled more of a cherry red.  
"I-I'm just embarrassed that I didn't know is all..."  
Sam stuttered, hoping Gabriel would let him have this one and accept his crappy excuse for once. Deep down though, he knew Gabriel would call bull-shit. It was that small part of him that was proven correct.  
"Yeah right Sam, and I'm the Queen of England, admit it! You're all messed up over my brother."  
Sam simply sputtered nonsense in reply, unsure of what to say.  
"I'm not upset... I think it's cute~"  
"Shut up,"  
Sam bit once he found his words,  
"And maybe... Maybe I am... I don't know..."  
"Sure Sammy, and I'm Elton John."  
Instead of arguing with him, Sam simply flipped him off and sat down on the edge of his bed. Gabriel smiled smugly and went back to tormenting his " _Pixelated Slaves_ " - As he liked to call them - all the while still munching on strawberries. How he still had any, Sam didn't know. A while later - long after Sam had grown bored of watching Gabriel play video games and decided to just lay back on his bed and rest - there was a knock on Sam's door. He got up and walked over to it, pulling it open to see those bright blue eyes looking up at him, a small smile playing at Lucifer's lips.  
"Hello Sam."  
"Hey, uh, Lucifer... Right?"  
"That's right."  
"What um, what's up?"  
"Your brother was called into work and told me to keep an eye on you two. Just thought I'd give you a heads-up."  
"Oh, okay, thanks."  
Sam didn't notice when Gabriel got up, until he shouldered past the young Winchester with a not-so-quiet quip of,  
"Ha, crushin'~"  
Sam silently vowed to kill the brat later before swallowing nervously, an awkward silence settling over the group. Gabriel - Never being one for silence, or sticking around once his antics got any sort of negative reaction - muttered a quick,  
"I'll wait downstairs, K' Sam?"  
"Yeah."  
Sam growled through clenched teeth, he was warring with himself over whether or not he should clock his smart-ass of a friend. He heard the pointed clearing of Lucifer's throat, and turned to face the junior.  
"What was that...?"  
Sam did not reply.  
"Gabe said..."  
Silence.  
"Was that true?"  
Still no answer, Sam felt like his throat had closed, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't force a single word out of his mouth. Lucifer seemed to have lost his composure for a moment, his mask starting to crack slightly. Instead of that calm, steady expression there was concern, confusion, and a hint of something else in his eyes. Sam was still working over what it could be, his mind racing as he compared that shine in his eyes to other emotions he's seen before. Sam was starting to give up - Lucifer's emotions were so unique to him, how could Sam possibly hope to find anything similar? - when he finally realized. He flashed back to a birthday party he went to as a child, his friend had the same shine. Sam gasped quietly when he pieced together the puzzle. It was excitement. Sam recognized it from before when he asked Lucifer about his life outside of school. He still wasn't sure how excitement fit Lucifer.  
"I-I uh..."  
Sam stumbled through his words, at the moment he was a mixed drink of one part confusion and two parts longing for answers.  
"Should I go? I'm sure you two can handle yourselves... and Dean will forgive me... Eventually."  
Lucifer seemed oddly vulnerable in that moment.  
"no, no it's fine..."  
"Oh, uh, okay..."  
Lucifer seemed nervous - casting a glance sideways before taking a breath and looking back.  
"Listen Sam... I know you probably don't want to talk about this, but was that true?"  
"yeah, it uh... it's... _true_..."  
Sam had whispered the word "true" as though admitting it more to himself than to Lucifer. His eyes were locked on the floor, afraid of what he would find were he to look up. He wanted to look up, to smile. He wanted Lucifer to feel the same - He knew that wasn't going to happen.  
"Look at me."  
Lucifer's words were more of a question than a command, and when Sam's eyes didn't waver in their staring - No matter how much he wanted to do as asked - Lucifer reached forward, his hand coming to rest on Sam's cheek. Forcing Sam to meet his gaze, Lucifer didn't stay a word, just stared at him. His eyes flicking back and forth from one of Sam's eyes to the other. The way someone would do when asking if you were okay. Sam was left weak under the Junior's concerned expression, he swore he had no coherency whatsoever or he wouldn't have done it. Sam blinked once before pulling Lucifer up and into a kiss. It was short - chaste - but to Sam it was perfect. he expected Lucifer to leave, but instead he felt the other's arms wrap around him in what would've been a protective embrace... if Sam was about 2ft shorter... He was thinking of something to say - his arms wrapping around Lucifer's shoulders - when Gabriel walked back in.  
"wow, I leave you two alone for 5 minutes and THIS is what happens. Luci you are such a hopeless case, and Sam? You still look like a 13-year-old girl."  
"Shut up Gabe."  
Sam laughed, his features splitting into a grin.  
"No way, this is just fabulous," Said Gabe, a sarcastic yet playful-happy tone to his voice, "I can't wait to see Dean's face dude."  
Gabriel ran his fingers through his slicked back hair, a smile tugging the corners of his lips. Lucifer now stood at Sam's side, an arm wrapped around his waist. Those blue eyes shone with a light that Sam would describe as older than time itself.  
"Do you know when Dean is getting back?"  
Sam questioned, pulling away from Lucifer's side to look him in the eyes. Sam found it was less unsettling to be under that steely gaze - quite the contrary actually - it was oddly calming, comforting in a way.  
"No, he didn't say, I'm sure he won't be gone long. He mentioned it was a minor dilemma before he left."  
"Alright, well it's 5:00, anyone want dinner? I'll cook."  
Gabriel - who had been writing for the past few minutes - piped up with an excited quip.  
"Dude, yes, food."  
"Alright, what d'you guys want?"  
Sam laughed through his words, enjoying his rather peculiar company.  
"I don't have a bias, whatever Gabe wants works with me."  
Lucifer drawled boredly, losing interest in the conversation.  
"Okay, Gabe? What'dya want?"  
"Um. is it wrong to just want a sandwich?"  
"Nope, that works."  
Sam turned and glided down the stair rail casually, a smile plastered to his face. He wondered what Dean would say when he found out how Sam felt about Lucifer... Would he be okay with it? Sam felt a tinge of fear tug at his chest, Dean wasn't the most accepting brother ever. He was fine most the time, but once in a while things weren't to his liking - or just too much for him... And Sam was the one who payed for it. He rubbed his ribs where the bruise was healing, it didn't hurt anymore - at least not physically - but it was a very noticeable purple blot on his side... Sam sat down on the counter while Lucifer and Gabe made food for themselves. He wasn't really all there mentally, too busy remembering what happened that night... Sam had told the doctors that he hadn't been paying attention while crossing the street and got hit. They clearly didn't believe him, but he refused to say otherwise when questioned. Dean was his family, and he rarely snapped like that. There was no way in hell Sam would turned him in, especially once he saw just how broken-up Dean was. Now he was scared of how his brother would react when he told Dean he had feelings for Lucifer, they seemed pretty close... Dean had changed after their dad died, hardened. He boxed himself in, never talked about his feelings... Not until he snapped, and then it all just spilled out of him - like alcohol from the bottle he was drinking. Sam was jolted from his thoughts when he felt a weight on his shoulder and a hand waved in front of his eyes.  
"Are you okay Sam? You checked out on me there for a minute..."  
It was Lucifer, his eyes solid in their stare - trying to see some injury that wasn't there...  
"Yeah, Luce, I'm fine."  
Sam hadn't meant to shorten the other's name, but Lucifer didn't seem to mind - more like he enjoyed the pet name.  
"So, you two gonna eat, or am I gonna have to watch this awkward tension all day?"  
Gabe was munching on a sandwich while he talked. Sam laughed and got up, throwing together some food and sitting down next to Gabriel. For the next few hours the tree of them just chatted about random things, enjoying the simple conversation. it was around 11:00 when Sam begin to feel the pull of exhaustion, a pleasant, drowsy numbness spreading through his limbs as he stretched. A quiet question was gnawing its was through his weary state to become more of a shout - refusing to be ignored.  
"where's Dean?" Sam let the words roll off his tongue - muffled by his tired body's inability to fully keep pace with his mind.  
"I'm not sure... He should've been home by now, perhaps things just turned out to be more complicated than they originally thought, I'm sure he'll be home before morning."  
Lucifer said, his steady-serious expression returning to his features, giving the - admittedly - handsome man a more intimidating vibe.  
"okay, well, I'm gonna get some sleep. You can stay here Luce, this neighborhood isn't great at night."  
"I had planned on staying anyways, Dean told me to keep an eye on you. I'll wait for him to get back."  
"alright, well if you get cold or something there's blankets in the closet over there."  
Sam gestured to a closet next to the front door.  
"Thank you, now go get some sleep, I know you two didn't have any homework today but still, it's a school night. You have to be up by six."  
Gabriel - who hadn't been talking for a good 15 minutes - looked over at his brother and mumbled a quick,  
"Goodnight Luci."  
"Goodnight Gabriel."  
Was Lucifer's only reply before he sat down and pulled out his phone - most likely to occupy the time.  
Sam smiled slightly before turning and walking up the stairs. He sighed as he crawled into bed, his clothes already absent. Sam set the alarm for 15 minutes earlier than they needed to be up - Gabriel always need a little extra time in the morning just to wake up. Gabe didn't come up to the room for a few more minutes - Sam guessed he was talking to his brother.  
"Hey sleeping beauty, you awake?"  
"Yeah."  
Sam grumbled in reply, he was exhausted. Gabriel always had a habit of asking if Sam was still awake, just to be sure that he was there. Or something like that. It took a while, but eventually the two freshmen fell asleep. Meanwhile Lucifer was still awake in the living room - Something wasn't right about this, he just knew it.  
"He should be home by now..."  
Lucifer sat mostly silent on the couch, taking quick glances at the time only to grow all the more nervous as it got later and later without any sign from Dean.  
"It's 3 in the morning Dean... C'mon man, just text me or something."  
Lucifer wondered if maybe he should call the older Winchester, Deciding it was a good idea, Lucifer dialed the familiar number. He listened to it ring, and ring, and ring, then click and beep - Dean's joke of a message played.  
"Kinda busy right now, Leave your name, number, and nightmare at the tone."  
It beeped again.  
"Dean, are you okay dude? I'm just wondering..."  
Lucifer hung up and let out a rather shaky breath as the "what-if's" began to settle in.  
_4:00 AM_  
Still no sign of Dean. Lucifer gave up trying to sleep half an hour ago and instead opted for sitting on the couch staring at his phone. He was worried about his friend. Dean never let a voice mail go unchecked for that long. Lucifer began pacing circles around the living room, something was definitely wrong.  
_5:00 AM_  
Lucifer was certain he'd worn a path into the floor where he was pacing, no longer making circles just a straight line - back and forth, again and again. He kept trying to think positive, but He knew something had to have gone wrong for Dean to leave them uninformed for this long.  
_6:00 AM_  
Lucifer sighed, Sam and Gabriel were already up and questioning why he looked so tired.  
"Where's Dean?"  
Sam inquired, worry starting to creep into his voice.  
"I don't know Sam, Maybe he had a lot more to do than he first thought... I'm certain he'll be home soon."  
Sam was clearly scared, but he cleared his throat and stood up a bit taller.  
"Alright, well the bus gets here at 6:30 so let's hurry up or we'll miss it."  
He gave an obviously forced smile, and threw a sandwich into his backpack - probably one of the extra ones they'd made the night prior. Gabriel just watched rather than talked - he never did do much in the mornings. The trio didn't say much as they walked out to the bus stop - Sam with his headphones, Gabriel had his notebook, and Lucifer just had his school supplies. They went out somewhat early just to be sure that they didn't miss the bus. It was cold that morning and Lucifer didn't have his jacket. It was taking quite some time for the bus to arrive - that factored in with the cold left Lucifer shivering. He attempted to conceal it, but apparently he didn't do a very good job as Sam wrapped his arm around the Junior's shoulders and pulled him into his side. Sam was obnoxiously warm for how cold it was, but Lucifer wasn't about to complain. It was about 5 more minutes - consisting of nothing but cuddling and Gabriel rolling his eyes at the two of them - before the bus finally arrived. The three students got on the bus - which was warm, thankfully. Sam and Lucifer sat together while Gabriel sat across the isle from them.  
"One would think it would be quiet in the morning..."  
Lucifer said over the noise - not really directing the statement at anyone.  
"Not this bus bro, no one is _ever_ quiet on this bus."  
"Well, that's just _great_."  
"It's not that bad actually, not when you have someone to talk to."  
Sam said - looking down at Lucifer. Even when they were sitting Sam seemed to tower over him - which was less unnerving and more of a turn on. Lucifer had a thing for the tall ones. The day began after they stopped at the open gates of the school. It was uneventful for the most part, right up until the beginning of 6th hour. Sam's teacher got a phone call from the office, he talked for a while with a grim face before gesturing Sam over to him.  
"What is it?"  
Sam asked, mildly nervous.  
"they want you to go down to the office. It's your brother... he's in the hospital."  
Sam couldn't bring himself to speak, so he didn't. he just nodded and walked - as fast as his legs would carry him without running - down to the office. They told him that Dean had been fatally wounded on the job and lost a lot of blood.  
"Is there anyone you can stay with while he's in the hospital?"  
They asked, but Sam couldn't answer... He had nowhere to go. Just then Lucifer and Gabriel walked into the office. Gabriel wasn't really walking so much as Lucifer was carrying him while he attempted to limp his way along the floor, supported by Lucifer's arm around his waist. Lucifer's expression was questioning as he set Gabriel down in a chair near the nurse's door.  
"it... it's Dean..."  
The confusion turned to sadness.  
"He's in the hospital..."  
"Sam... I..."  
"it's... Okay."  
Sam sat down, needing to get off his feet. He felt light-headed, fear confusion, worry, and memories flashed through his mind all at once.  
"Sam... Sam! Hey, are you alright?"  
Lucifer inquired, pressing his hand firmly against Sam's shoulder.  
"No I'm not okay Lucifer, how could I _possibly_ be okay?!"  
Sam snapped, causing Lucifer's eyes to widen. The junior stepped back cautiously - he looked hurt.  
"Luce, no, it's... it's alright I... I'm just a little shaken up is all..."  
"alright..."  
Sam noticed the hesitance in Lucifer's steps as he returned to his position in front of Sam - turning to sit in the chair beside him, rather than stand. The nurse had taken Gabriel to a back room a while ago and returned to grab a pen and a slip of paper, jotting something down. While she wrote she spoke without looking up.  
"Lucifer, I know you have a car, so why don't you take Sam to the hospital to see his brother. Gabriel will be fine, just come pick him after school - I'll call you if he needs to go home early. All three of you are excused until the Monday after the next and before you ask, today is Wednesday. Now move along please."  
"Yes Ma'am"  
Lucifer and Sam answer in unison. They walked out of the office and into the parking lot through the outside exit before making their way over to Lucifer's truck.  
"Nice ride."  
Sam gestured to the vehicle - trying his hardest not to sound sarcastic.  
"Yeah... It does what I need it to do. For the most part."  
Lucifer replied, laughing after his statement as though he found it ridiculous to be making small talk. Sam on the other hand, was glad for the conversation - needing something to take his mind off of his current situation. Lucifer seemed uncomfortable being alone with Sam - or at least, that's how Sam was interpreting his hard gaze out the windshield, and how he kept swallowing nervously, much like Sam had done when he first met Lucifer. Sam reflected on the fact that he had only just met the junior the day before. Of course, Sam had seen him in the halls a few times - which is where he imagined this _infatuation_ began. He began to dwell on the fact that his brother was hurt - What if he didn't make it? Lucifer must have noticed Sam's Panicked expression because he reached over and wrapped the younger Winchester's hand in his own.  
"Your brother's gonna be fine Sam, don't go borrowing trouble."  
"Borrowing trouble?"  
"It means don't make things worse than they actually are, don't think about it so much... i know that's easier said than done..."  
"Oh... Yeah"  
"Hey,"  
Lucifer said, squeezing Sam's hand to get his attention,  
"Everything's gonna be okay."  
"Yeah..."  
Sam just turned and looked out the window. They were silent the rest of the way to the hospital, just watching the world go by - hand in hand. When they finally found a parking space Lucifer shut the car off and stepped out. Just as the two were walking towards the building, Lucifer's phone went off - blaring out a not-too-bad-quality version of "sympathy for the Devil."  
"it's the school."  
He said nonchalantly before answering.  
"Hello?... Okay... Yeah... Be there in 20."  
"what was that?"  
Sam asked once Lucifer had hung up.  
"Gotta go pick u p Gabriel, you go ahead. Call me when you're ready to go."  
"I don't have your number..."  
"Oh...Here."  
Lucifer handed him a piece of paper with his number scrawled across it.  
"thanks."  
Sam turned and headed into the hospital, praying to every deity he could think of that his brother would be okay. He walked up to the reception desk, looking at the woman behind it.  
"I'm looking for a patient."  
"Sure, who?"  
"Dean Winchester."  
"Alright, may I ask who you are?"  
"Sam Winchester, his younger brother."  
"Oh! _you're_ Sam, alright yeah, he said something about you showing up. Room 106, first floor."  
"Thanks."  
Sam said before making his way down the hall the nurse had directed him to. Dean's room was easy to find, and as he stood just outside he felt just a little more at ease knowing that his brother had lived. It took him longer than he expected but finally he mustered up the courage to knock, and only quietly -hesitantly - at that.  
"C'min."  
Sam opened the door slowly - afraid of what he might see.  
"Sammy, hey."  
Dean's voice sounded rough, like his throat was raw. he was quiet - weak.  
"Hey, how... how're you feeling?"  
"Like I'm dying..."  
"Dean... no, c'mon you can't be seri-"  
"I'm not dying Sam."  
Sam let out a breath of relief, he knew how resilient Dean was, He could do this, Sam knew he could.  
"Hey... Weren't you in school...?"  
"Yeah, but the office gave us a pass for the next week..."  
"Wow, little excessive don'cha think?"  
"Yeah, I guess they're just tired of me."  
The brothers laughed, smiles plastered to their faces as they talked - remembering exactly what family was all about. They talked until Dean was too tired to continue on with the conversation - which was about an hour.  
"You... you should get going."  
Dean mumbled - already half asleep.  
"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can."  
Sam hugged his brother - feeling the worry fade and deciding to leave the news that he was staying with Gabriel until a later date. He walked out to the parking lot and called Lucifer.  
"Satan speaking."  
"Is that seriously how you answer your phone?"  
"Yeah! My number didn't tip you off?"  
Sam took another look at the number.  
_666-6666_  
"How did you even manage getting a number like that?"  
"I made the phone company change it."  
"Wow, you go to extreme lengths for the sake of the Satan jokes don't you?"  
"Maybe~ anyways, you calling to sell your soul, or do you need me to come pick you up?"  
"Come pick me up, Jackass."  
"Ouch, I'm hurt."  
"Sensitive Satan."  
"Oh, wow, okay... That's a good one."  
"How soon can you be here?"  
Before he could finish his sentence Lucifer's truck whipped into the parking lot and parked right in front of him, the passenger side window rolling down simultaneously.  
"How about right now?"  
Lucifer had already hung up and was putting a CD in as Sam opened the door. "Highway to Hell" played as they pulled out of the parking lot.  
"Seriously?"  
"Shut up, I love this song."  
"That's not ironic or anything..."  
"so, you wanna get something to eat or just head back to my place and to my brothers make jokes about us dating?"  
"food, and wait... You have _more_ siblings?!"  
"A couple, you know Cas, right?"  
"Yeah, I mean I've seen him around."  
"Okay, well I live with him, my older brother Michael, and a bunch of my cousins."  
"Geez, what're your cousin's names?"  
"Raphael, Balthazar, Samandriel, Gadreel, and Ezekiel."  
"Holy crap, you're _all_ named after angels?!"  
"Yep, our dad has little statuettes of every angel we're named after."  
"Wow..."  
"Mmmhm, there's a lot more of us, but they all have their shit together and left the rest of us to live in a little house in the outskirts of town."  
"That's... rude?"  
Lucifer just chuckled at that.  
"I have a lot of step siblings too, our dad is kind of a whore..."  
"Oh... that's... umm..."  
"don't worry about it Sam."  
Sam watched as Lucifer smiled brightly, enjoying the easy way he seemed to handle himself.  
"So, uh... are you the oldest?"  
"No, Michael and Raphael are older than me. Though, they're kind of useless... I tend to do most of the providing in the house..."  
"oh... you'd think you'd have someone to help out..."  
"you're asking about my parents. Well, I've never met my mother, but I hear stories and once in a blue moon I get a letter or something... My dad is kinda crazy... so he's living in a home right now... He always had this... thing... against gay people. Little did he know that pretty much all of my siblings - including myself - are gay."  
He laughed after this, but it sounded forced to Sam...  
"Oh"  
Was all Sam replied.  
"Yeah, Hey. I don't mean to freak you out or anything, like i said... my dad's in a home - has been for a few years now. He's just better off there."  
"oh... Okay. Cause you weren't doing a very good job at the whole 'not freaking me out' thing."  
"I know, plus your death-grip on my hand was a pretty good hint."  
Sam hadn't even noticed he was holding the Junior's hand. He blushed and let his grip loosen.  
"It's okay though, I don't mind."  
Lucifer smiled happily, they had just been driving around for the past while and Sam was actually starting to get hungry.  
"Hey Luce? Can we go get food now?"  
"Oh, damn, yeah. Sorry, Where'dya wanna go? If it's fast food I have to order for _everyone_ , But I can do a sit down kind of restaurant."  
"That works for me"  
"Cool! SO there's this little diner near my house, and it's fucking _awesome_!"  
"Woah, calm down..."  
"heh, sorry... I get excited sometimes."  
"No, no, it's okay. I just didn't think you were an excitable person."  
"That's the persona I keep at school, but I'm really just a big kid..."  
Sam laughed, harder than he had in a long time.  
"What?!"  
Sam just kept laughing. Lucifer rolled his eyes and changed the CD at a stoplight.  
"Night Moves?"  
"Yeah man, you got something against Bob Seger Sammy?"  
Sam blushed a little at the nickname - normally he'd reply with something about Dean being the only one who calls him that, but coming from Lucifer it was kind of nice.  
"No, I just didn't know you were a fan..."  
"let's get this settled then, Bob Seger, Motley Crue, Poison, Alice Cooper, Scorpions, AC/DC, Metallica, Guns N' Roses, Def Leopard, Cinderella, Whitesnake, Nickelback, Creed, Three Days Grace, Elvis, and a few songs by various other artists are okay with me."  
"Wow, 80's rock fan hey?"  
"Hell yes... no pun intended."  
Sam laughed again. Lucifer came to a stop in front of a small family diner. The duo walked in and Lucifer was greeted by a small girl.  
"Luci!"  
Lucifer picked her up, She couldn't have been more than 6.  
"Hey there Anna, look at you, stop getting so tall, you're making me feel short."  
The little girl - Anna - giggled.  
"Who was that?"  
Sam asked after Lucifer had set Anna down.  
"That's Anna, the owner's daughter, I'm here 24/7 during the summer, so they all know me."  
"Oh, Okay."  
"Yep. Hey, Charlie!"  
Lucifer called to a young girl behind the counter.  
"Well I'll be damned, Lucifer! What's up?... Who's this~?"  
"This is Sam, I've talked about him before."  
"You weren't kidding when you said he was a moose, how tall _are_ you?!"  
"Six Foot Four..."  
"Damn! Well, we've got your usual coming up, and we took the liberty of making it a double since you always insist people try it."  
"Thanks Charlie, You're the best."  
"Yep, it'll be out in 15."  
"Great! C'mon Sam."  
Lucifer grabbed the Winchester's hand and tugged him to a booth that _literally_ had his named carved into the table.  
"Jeez, you _are_ here all the time."  
"I wouldn't lie to you, you know that, right?"  
"Yeah. So what're your brothers like? Aside from Gabriel of course."  
"Hmm, I have a lot of brothers, so take your pick."  
"Well you said you, Gabe, and... Castiel? were the closest of your siblings, so what's he like?"  
"Cas? Well... He's kinda quiet, oblivious. He's the youngest between him, Gabriel and I. He's got a thing for your brother - not to creep you out. You've met him in art right?"  
(*)  
"Well yeah, but I never really talked to him..."  
"He's shy. But he's also really friendly - until you make him mad, then he turns into Al capone."  
"How do you mean?"  
"Y'know, 'I want him dead, I want his family dead, I want his house burned to the ground' that kind of thing, but no worries, he's hard to make angry."  
"that's comforting..."  
"You asked."  
Sam laughed, smiling widely.  
"Anyone ever tell you that you have a killer smile?"  
"Nope, just you."  
"Well, guess that makes me special, huh?"  
"Yeah."  
They talked for a while and - Sam couldn't remember how it got brought up - their current topic was religion.  
"I'm assuming you don't go to church then?"  
"Not really, but when I'm obligated to I will - though I usually tell people my name is Nick..."  
"Why?"  
Lucifer shot Sam the best bitch face the Freshman had seen in a long time before sarcastically adding,  
"Hello pastor, My name is Lucifer, hope you don't mind me hanging out in your church - real lovely place."  
Sam just laughed in reply. As they talked Charlie brought their food out. Just an average burger. They ate mostly in silence until Lucifer decided to re-kindle the conversation.  
"remember the first day I met you?"  
"Yeah, like 2 days ago, Why?"  
"Well you looked kinda freaked out when I followed you..."  
"That's because I _was_ freaked out."  
"I didn't mean to, but Dean had asked me to come over except he didn't tell me which bus he takes so I had to follow you..."  
"wait, hold up,"  
Sam said, laughing through his words,  
"You followed me, Because you were _lost_?! that's priceless!"  
*Sorry it's short and late - last sunday was mother's day - and it's really late where I'm at, next week's will be longer I promise."*

**Author's Note:**

> So yep, Feel free to tell me if I messed up my grammar or spelling. Maybe there was something you would've wrote differently?  
> Thanks to all readers  
> \- Lily Winchester


End file.
